Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery is a role-playing video game based on 's Harry Potter franchise. The game was developed and published by Jam City, under licence from Portkey Games, and released on 25 April 2018 for Android and iOS devices. The game is set in 1984 in the Harry Potter series universe, mostly at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, before the events of the novels. Characters Main Characters * The Player is the playable, customizable protagonist whose gender, appearance and house affiliation can be chosen by the player at the start of the game. The Protagonist is a young witch or wizard embarking on their first year at Hogwarts, while trying to solve the mystery of their missing brother Jacob who was expelled from Hogwarts. * Rowan Khanna is a student in the same year at Hogwarts as the Protagonist, and the Protagonist's best friend. Rowan's gender and Hogwarts house match whichever options the player chose at the start of the game. Rowan is an British-Indian witch or wizard who lives on a tree farm that grows wood for wands and broomsticks. Rowan is intelligent and studious and aspires to be a teacher at Hogwarts when they are older. * Merula Snyde is a pure-blood Slytherin in the same year at Hogwarts as the Protagonist. She is the ongoing rival of the Protagonist who she constantly tries to sabotage, sometimes to the point of putting their life in genuine danger. Merula's parents were Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War, and were both sent to Azkaban after Voldemort's demise; as a result of her upbringing Merula is a pureblood supremacist and often targets muggle-borns and half-bloods as her bullying victims. Merula is an arrogant girl who believes she is the most powerful witch in all of Hogwarts. * Ben Copper is a muggle-born Gryffindor in the same year at Hogwarts as the Protagonist and becomes their friend in the Protagonist's first year. Ben is very anxious and insecure which makes him the easy target of bullies, particularly Merula, who is the person he's most afraid of. Ben is very skilled at Charms. * Jacob Friends: * Penny Haywood * Bill Weasley * Nymphadora Tonks * Tulip Karasu * Barnaby Lee * Andre Egwu * Charlie Weasley Others: * Rolanda Hooch * Severus Snape * Minerva McGonagall * Filius Flitwick * Pomona Sprout * Albus Dumbledore * Lord Voldemort * Rita Skeeter * Nearly Headless Nick * Peeves * Argus Filch * Mrs Norris * Poppy Pomfrey * Irma Pince * Rubeus Hagrid * Fang * Garrick Ollivander New characters (first introduced in Hogwarts Mystery): * Ismelda Murk * Patricia Rakepick * Silvanus Kettleburn * Liz * Emily Tyler * Eliza * Chester Davies * Angelica Cole * Felix Rosier * Jane Court Trivia * The fashion in-game is influenced by 1960s British culture.Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (@HogwartsMystery) on Twitter * A team of writers, initially led by former Senior Narrative Designer Matt London,"... I am no longer the Senior Narrative Designer for @hogwartsmystery." Matt London on Twitter work on the story for Hogwarts Mystery. Story lines are said to require approval from J. K. Rowling."Matt London at LeakyCon: Writing Hogwarts Mystery" | Wizards Unite | GamePress"Interview with Matt London: Writing Hogwarts Mystery" | Wizards Unite | GamePress External links * Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery official site * Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (@HogwartsMystery) on Twitter * Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery on Facebook References Category:Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery